Episode 13: I Hope One Day You'll be Reunited
"I Hope One Day You'll be Reunited"' '(いつかまた巡り会えますように, Itsuka Mata Meguriaemasu You ni) is the thirteenth and last episode of the Plastic Memories anime. It first aired in Japan on June 28, 2015. Blurb It is the morning of Isla's retrieval. Tsukasa and Isla are watching the sun rise from their balcony. After cleaning the apartment they've shared, they arrive at work earlier than usual, where they're greeted by Kazuki. She stops Isla from going about her usual office tasks by confiscating her employee ID, shooing them out of the office with "Get lost!" With time for themselves on this last day, Tsukasa and Isla head for the amusement park and bare their hearts to each other one last time. Characters Plot It is early in the morning. Isla and Tsukasa are sitting together hand-in-hand on the balcony of their dorm room, talking about Isla’s diary and the memories from her past. She leans on his shoulder as they watch the sun rise, and as she stands to look at the sun’s rays lighting everything up, she tells Tsukasa that it is their last day together. With the sun already high in the sky, Isla and Tsukasa roll their sleeves and get ready to clean their dorm room. They mop the floors, wipe the windows, do the laundry, and pack things which they no longer need. Isla falls from the stepladder she is seated on, and Tsukasa catches her. Realizing that the both of them had gotten dirty after cleaning, they decide to shower together. They have fun playing in the bath, dousing each other with water. After getting dressed, Isla takes one last loving look at the place she has lived in for so long. She leaves a letter on the dining table before following Tsukasa out the door. The couple head to Terminal Service One and change into their uniforms, resolved to spend the day doing their usual responsibilities. Tsukasa serves Isla tea as she writes letters for her co-workers, which she places on each their desks. Kazuki arrives, scolding the two of them. Isla reasons out that she will be a member of the Terminal Service until her last day, but Kazuki confiscated her staff card, telling her that she is just a normal Giftia without it. Isla protests and tries to take her card back, but in realizing what Kazuki means by this, she thanks her and talks about how glad she has been to have worked in the Terminal Service. Kazuki tells Tsukasa that she’s counting on her before telling the couple to get lost. It turns out that everyone in Terminal Service One showed up early to see Isla off, but they decided to hide instead of saying goodbye to her so as not to make her worry. Tsukasa asks Isla where she wants to spend their free time after they finished watering the herbs in her garden. They both agree to go to the amusement park. Hand-in-hand, they run towards the park. They eat churros, buy merchandise, get drenched in water in the performance they watched, and go on rides together. Isla sees the park mascot and Tsukasa tells her to approach it. Although she hesitates at first, she gives in and even hops on the mascot while hugging it. As Tsukasa waits for her, he is caught in a daydream. The park takes on a dark, melancholy color and Tsukasa sees it deserted. Isla brings him back to reality by calling his name, and he promises her that they will do everything they can until the sun sets. At night, they watch as people pass them by. Tsukasa recalls Isla telling him how she loved watching people, and she tells him how people at the park looked different throughout the day. They tend to grow more restless and tired at night, she says, but they never lose the smiles on their faces because of the memories they will take home with them. Tsukasa is about to say something in return but is cut off by an announcement saying that the park will be closing soon. Holding Tsukasa’s hand, Isla runs off towards the Ferris Wheel. She negotiates with the operator, who gives the two of them permission to ride despite a full rotation lasting until past closing time. With the ride in motion, Isla recalls the memories she has shared with Tsukasa and tells him how much she wishes to have more time to spend with him. Tsukasa finds it difficult to stare at her in the eye. Isla talks about a future without her, believing that Tsukasa will be fine no matter what. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Isla asks Tsukasa what he loves about her. She points out how there are many things which she loves about him. They take turns telling each other reasons, and Isla complains how it seems like all she is getting from him are insults. Tsukasa assures her that what she thinks are “insults” are the things which she seriously loves about her. As their pod reaches the top, the two of them stare into the distance, with Isla telling Tsukasa that she had a good and happy life. She puts her hand in front of her, and shows a deactivation ring as she opens her fingers. She asks Tsukasa to retrieve her before the Ferris Wheel goes all the way around. Tsukasa reaches for the ring as tears fall down his face. Isla holds Tsukasa’s shaking hand, telling him how it is the first time she has seen him cry. She wipes away his tears and thanks him for crying for her. She forces Tsukasa’s cheeks into a smile, and he inserts the deactivation ring on her finger. Tsukasa whispers the words “I hope one day, you’ll be reunited with the one you cherish.” in Isla’s ear before they share a kiss. Their hands touch, and beams of light fill their pod as Isla’s memories are erased. Tsukasa carries Isla and finds Kazuki waiting for the both of them. She places Isla’s staff card in Isla’s hand, telling Tsukasa that he did good, right up until the end. Tsukasa breaks down in front of her, kneeling on the floor in tears. The staff of Terminal Service One read the letters Isla left for them. In the letters, Isla tells them how she thought that a job at the Terminal Service would never be rewarding, but that she has been proven wrong by the people who has shown her gratitude through the years. She thanks the entire team team and thanks Kazuki for the partnership they once shared as well as Tsukasa for having met him near the end of her lifespan. Tsukasa reflects on how he would spend his life to the fullest if his lifespan was predetermined. As spring arrives, he heads to Terminal Service One after having completed a 9-month training at SAI Corporation. The team welcomes him back joyfully. A door opens and a Giftia steps in, who Kazuki introduces as Tsukasa’s new partner. Tsukasa walks forward and greets his partner, and they shake hands as a new chapter in their lives unfolds. Major Events * Isla is retrieved * Tsukasa is introduced to his new partner Quotes * "This is our last day, isn't it?" —Tsukasa * "Kazuki, I'm glad that I got to work here. There were some painful times, too, but there were even more happy times." —Isla * "Hey, Tsukasa, I was so very happy. And now it's almost time for this dream to end." —Isla * "Thank you. For crying for me... thank you." —Isla * "If my lifespan was predetermined... I wonder how I'd handle that. I would spend that limited time living my life to the fullest." —Tsukasa Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__